Yuna's User
by Ice wind1
Summary: Yuna tries to get a username, but things arn't running smoothly. Very short oneshot, rated T just to be safe! Please Read and Review!


(This is very short for me! A Very short tale about Yuna trying to get a username online...we all know how annoying that can be sometimes. And i guess its suppose to be funny but i dont know i wasn't laughing as i was writing so...yeah, you guys say what you think. i havn't been writing for quite a while (I've had zero idea's for any funny fanfics and i've had writers block for ages T T) so sorry if its not as good as some of my other work Oh and thanks to Yuna Cute Girl for helping me put this into motion, otherwise it have probably never been writen! Well enjoy the story and sorry its so short!)

Yuna's User

Yuna had put it off for some time now, but today see wanted to do it. Rikku had continually asked Yuna to get an account on SpherePage…even Paine had one. It was this service that gave you your own little page to write about yourself and add video and music. You could also chat live in rooms with other people and make your own avatar. So in the cabin of the Celsius Yuna was at her computer.

"Okay…so I need a username…" Yuna sat back and thought for a while "What about…Yuna!"

_**Username 'Yuna' is already taken!**_

Yuna frowned, someone already had it? She shrugged it off, she didn't mind someone doing that she probably wasn't the only Yuna in Spira.

"Then how about GullwingYuna?" She typed it in with a smile, wait till Rikku saw this!

_**Username 'Gullwing Yuna' is already taken!**_

She shuffled a little in her seat…this wasn't going to be as easy as she'd first thought. "Then GunnerGirlYuna!" Again she typed happily

Username 'GunnerGirl Yuna' is already taken

"Okay" Yuna said slowly to herself wondering just how many Yuna's there were. "Lets try something else…"

'Yuna GunGirl' Taken!

'_**Yuna Gull' Taken!**_

'_**Yuna X Tidus' Taken!**_

'_**Yuna Forever' Taken!**_

'_**Lady Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Summoner Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Tidus X Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Songstress Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Yunie' Has been taken!**_

Yuna bit her lip in thought. This was getting ridiculous! She could pick a name and put a bunch of numbers behind it…but…she didn't want to. It was time for something a little out of the box.

'_**KittyCat Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**PussyCat Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Kissable Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Jack in the box Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Yuna with an I' Taken!**_

'_**Yunas are us' Taken!**_

'_**Theif Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Berserker Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Cute Girl Yuna' Taken!**_

Yuna sighed…this really wasn't going to be easy

'_**Rikkus Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Kiss me gently Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Rikku X Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Yuna slapaho' Taken!**_

'_**Yuna X Brother' Taken!**_

'_**Stroke me Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**I got a lovely bunch of coconuts Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Gippals a creep!!' Taken!**_

'_**Yuna for Myster' Taken!**_

'_**Down the road' Taken!**_

'_**Shovenuget' Taken!**_

'_**Snug with me Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Taken' Taken!**_

'…' _**Taken!**_

'_**Guardian Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**I wanna have sex with Brother!!' Taken!**_

'_**Maneater' Taken!**_

'_**Loveless' Taken!**_

'_**For a good night call Yuna' Taken!**_

'_**Paines lover' Taken!**_

'_**Just give me a name!' Taken!**_

'_**Spiras waste' Taken!**_

'_**I hate this thing!!' Taken!**_

'_**Ah!!' Taken **_(someone's getting a little ticked )

'_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!' Taken!**_

'_**WTF' Taken!**_

'_**Virgin Yuna'……processing**_

Yuna sat back. Praying to Yevon that this one wasn't taken she wouldn't mind being called that…

'_**Virgin Yuna' Has already been taken!**_

"…" Yuna felt her anger boil. Something clicked "Okay, two can play at this game" The sweet-hearted Gullwing smiled sweetly and hopped off her chair. "I'll be back in a bit!" Her voice was cheerful and soft.

All things in the cabin came to a silence. And if this was an anime the computer would have a big sweet drop running down its forehead about now. Soon enough and true to her word the ex Summoner came back. Her face was nothing but a smile as she strolled over to her computer holding something behind her back.

"I got a surprise for you" Yuna giggled sweetly. (You'll just have to imagine the computer giving a vigorous nod and a 'gimme gimme!') Then out popped…one of Yuna's pistols "Bye bye!" She giggled sweetly as she pulled the trigger.

And as Yuna emptied the clip into the computer all the while giggling. A frightened Hypello was under the counter of the bar writing his will, he hide there in till Yuna left. Shaking Barkeep pulled out his communicator.

"Mish Rikku?"

"What's up Barkeep?" The hyper Al Bhed responded with a bounce in her voice.

"Pleesh Helpsh mesh! Mish Yuna hash gone crashez!!"

(Well thats it is guess! Leave a review and say what you think if you like, and sorry it wasn't as funny as some of my others like i said i been cooking with little gas these days. Bye and thanks for reading)


End file.
